Mika's FNAF
by ToxicFireStarter
Summary: Mika, a 25 yr old, mechanic in desperate need of a job joined with her brother Michael Schmidt take two jobs a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria but Mika has a secret that she's keeping from her little brother Michael. What will happen to the siblings in this dark pizzeria?


Sighing Mika ran her fingers through her dark brown hair with red streaks, it had been a stressful week for her. Her younger brother Mike was rooming with her and both were trying to find a job, which wasn't going at all well. She thought finding a job would be easy for her, she was a mechanic. Mike wasn't having luck because he was without his frontal lobe from an incident when he was younger.

*_Flashback_*

**They had been at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for one of Mike's classmate's birthday party. Mika alway enjoyed going there and to joy in watching her little brother run excitedly over to both their favorite animatronic Foxy the Pirate. Foxy always seemed to enjoy their company as well, seeing as how he was less popular with some of the children because he was older. That day though Mika notice something was off about the fox he didn't seem as happy, but her twelve year old mind let it slide. She regretted that.**

**As the party continued she was watching Michael indulge himself in his weight of cake while her sketch pad laid in front of her as she doodled. What she didn't notice was three bully's from their school picking at Foxy, tugging at his already wore fur and making snide comments about his exoskeleton showing through. Mika may not of noticed but Michael did, without a word to his sister he marched over to Foxy. Sadly no one notice as the four children were near Foxy. Mika looked up to where her brother had sat only to find it empty, her eyes widen as she shot up catching the attention of the other three animatronics on the stage. Her sapphire eyes landed on Michael who stood in front of Foxy and the three boys that surrounded Foxy on the stage. Michael was yelling at them trying to look at intimidating as a six year old could. The bully laughed at him before going back to now pushing Foxy around. Anger welled up in Mika not only for Mike but for Foxy. Standing she started to storm over when it happened.**

**The one bully behind Foxy push hard enough that the fox lost any balance he had and he fell forward... right towards little Michael. Time slowed down as Mika watched with wide eyes as Foxy's mouth came in contact with the front of Michael's skull. The fox out of instinct shut his jaw crushing Michael's skull. Mika did the only thing the twelve year old could think of... she screamed, she scream a ear shattering scream. Just when she was about to run towards Michael she was grabbed by Bonnie and Freddy being held back as two workers went about removing the stunned fox from her brother. As they did Michael landed with a sicking thud on the ground and Mika couldn't stop herself as she throw up. Freddy and Bonnie let her down as she watched her brother being care for by the EMTs'.**

*_End Flashback_*

Mika shook the thoughts from her head she didn't blame Foxy for the accident, and that was just what it was an accident, she blamed those bully's but when she said what happen no one believe her. Foxy was what drove her the become a mechanic so she can prevent thing like that from happening, if Foxy was better taken care of he wouldn't have been pushed like that causing her brother's brain trouble. Speaking of brother Mike came rushing through their apartment door.

"Mike what's wrong?" Mike was bent over in front of her out of breath a paper in his hands. He just through the paper in front of her for her to read, one thing about him she wish she could change was after the accident the part of his brain that had emotions and how to express them was lost. This made him a bit cruel and crude at times, but she still loved him. Mike was a pale tall skinny nineteen year old, with blue eyes. He would have has brown hair like hers if not for the accident, in place he had a 'T' shape scar on his frontal skull he hide with a baseball cap. When he asked she would just say he got in an accident when he was younger and leave it at that. Though Mike couldn't express emotions didn't mean he could read them, whenever he asked she got a sad guilty look in her eyes or her eyes would start to water so he never pushed the matter. Looking the paper over she paled, 'Help Wanted Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.'

After catching his breath Mike sat down across from her, "so whatcha think sis? I'll be the watchman and you can go for the mechanic. You always said you wanted to work with animatronics." Calming herself she knew she shouldn't but they needed the money. "Okay Mike how about we go now?" Mike just nodded before trailing after his sister.

*_Time Skip_*

"You two are just what I need!" Mika flinched though they needed the money she was hoping not to get the job, or a least not Mike. Mr. Fazbear called in an employ to show Mike around while Mika stayed behind to talk to Mr. Fazbear. Sighing Mika look over the older man who she know had been through a lot. Not long after Michael's accident five children where murdered in the back room.

"So Miss Schmidt what did you want to talk to me about?" Mika sat straiter and cleared her throat, "I want my shift to be around the same time as Mike's." The older man looked confused, "and why would you want to do that? Is Mr. Schmidt not qualified to work here?" Mika rubbed her forehead, "Mr. Fazbear I'll be blunt, Michael is the child that Foxy took a bite out of." Mr. Fazbear paled greatly but Mika cut him off, "no we aren't looking for sympathy or to sue you or anything I know it was an accident. In truth Mike doesn't remember it, and I'd like to keep it that way. Plus I'd like to fix Foxy up so it won't happen again."

Mr. Fazbear leaned back in his chair with a sigh, "I'm sure you know we don't have much money to fix them up." Mika leaned forward with a smile gracing her face, "that's okay I have some friends that can help out with left over parts but they will be newer then what I could get in a scrap yard."

"And you won't have much power," Mika cut him off, "again it's fine I have a small generator I can bring in the help." The older man rubbed his wrinkled face gently, "okay Miss Schmidt I think we have a deal. If you can get the four back up to good working condition I think you would deserve a raise." Mika smiled and shock the owner's hand.

*_Mike's POV_*

Mike wasn't sure but he felt weird here. Sure he remembered when he was younger playing here with his sister, but the last time he was here was drawing a blank in his mind. Something just felt off to him, Mika stayed behind to talk business with Mr. Fazbear. He never like hearing her blabber on about robots, he just couldn't understand half she said. He tended to not like what he didn't understand. The new co-worker was nice enough but Mike felt he was hiding something. Again something he didn't like. After seeing his 'new' office, if you could call that dirty piss smelling room that, he decided to snoop around on his own while waiting for his sister. He saw the three robots on the stage but he though he remembered four. Looking around his eyes settled on a large purple curtain, walking towards it he saw little stars on it. He couldn't fight the familiar feeling he was getting, pulling the curtain back it was dark inside. Squinting he saw a large figure, as his eyes adjusted to the low lighting he saw a fox that look ragged.

Giving a low whistle Mike mumbled to himself, "man my sister's gonna have a hey day with you big guy." Mika voice rang out calling for him as he looked over his shoulder he didn't notice the fox's head jerk up at her voice, "I'm coming Mika keep your pants on." Mike left and met up with his sister who asked what he was doing, "just looking around." Mika just shrugged at his response before waving to their new boss they didn't start until tomorrow night giving Mika time to gather her tools. With that they left not noticing the three sets of eyes on them.


End file.
